Sequel
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Ch 2 up! Sekuel dari My Teacher My Husband chapter 8!Lemon, gaje, AU, OOC maybe . RnR? Chapter 2: Just For Love!
1. I want Lil' Brosis!

I want lil' bro/sis!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Genre : Romance and Family, bit humor

Pair : As you know, MinaKushi

Warning : Lime inside

Satu lagi fic rate M dari Meiko! Nggak tau kenapa jadi suka bikin beginian!

Berhubung kemarin pada protes, oke, Meiko panjangin limenya! Tapi maaf kalau jadi vulgar. Tenang aja, ini cuma sekedar iseng. Nggak mungkin Meiko masukin lime di cerita serius punya Meiko. Paling sekuelnya.

Yang tidak suka, tidak usah membaca. Meiko terima flame.

Di cerita ini, tidak ada Kyuubi maupun Kushina adalah jinchuuriki Kyuubi.

Minato dan Kushina umur 28, Naruto umur 3 tahun.

The story begin!

Matahari terbenam di ufuk barat menyebabkan warna langit menjadi oranye. Hampir setiap orang menghentikan kegiatan harian mereka dan berstirahat di rumah mereka masing-masing bersama keluarga mereka. Sore hari memang waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai bersama keluarga menjelang tidur.

Tak terkecuali pemimpin desa Konoha yang keempat. Pria berumur 20 tahunan tersebut mengakhiri pekerjaannya hari itu tanpa menyisakan satu lembar dokumen yang harus ia selesaikan. Ia beranjak dari kantornya dan segera pulang ke rumahnya.

Lain lagi di kediaman Uzumaki. Rumah yang dihuni oleh pasangan suami istri dan satu anak mereka tidak pernah lepas dari keributan setiap harinya. Tentu karena sanga anak yang tidak bisa diam. Ibunya sendiri sampai bingung kenapa anaknya bisa seaktif ini, berbeda dengan ayahnya yang kalem dan tenang.

"Naru-chan! Ayo, selesai bermain dengan kunai mainan ituNanti tou-chan marah kalau Naru-chan bermain dengan kunai terus! Nanti tangan Naru-chan bisa luka!" tegur sang ibu sambil mendekati putranya yang sedang bermain-main dengan sebuah kunai mainan. Wanita itu berumur sekitar 20 tahunan.

"Sebental lagi ya, kaa-chan!" Sang anak tidak mau mengalah. Rambutnya kuning jabrik dan matanya sebiru safir. Matanya memohon pada sang ibu.

Sang ibu yang berambut merah panjang itu berjongkok dan mengambil kunai dari tangan anaknya,"Naru-chan, sebentar lagi tou-chan pulang. Nanti tou-chan marah loh, kalau Naru-chan tidak mau menurut pada kaa-chan."

Naruto cemberut mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ia tidak mau dimarahi oleh ayahnya. Walau di memorinya, belum pernah ayahnya marah padanya. Kushina tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Sekarang Naru-chan duduk di sofa dulu ya, katanya mau minta sesuatu sama tou-chan," kata Kushina sambil mengangkat putra tunggalnya menuju sofa dan mendudukkannya di sana.

Naruto duduk manis di sofa. Kushina tersenyum geli melihat tingkah putranya yang selalu tak sabaran menunggu ayahnya pulang.

Naruto menunggu ayahnya pulang dengan sabar. Ia ingin meminta sesuatu pada ayahnya. Sesuatu yang ia inginkan dari dulu.

Keinginan Naruto terkabul. Tak lama, terdengar pintu rumah diketuk dan terdengar suara berat khas ayahnya. "Aku pulang."

Kushina segera beranjak dari meja makan. Ia baru saja selesai memasak untuk keluarganya. Kemudian, ia menghampiri pintu rumah dan menyambut suaminya yang baru pulang.

"Selamat datang, Minato," ujar Kushina pada pria berusia 20 tahunan yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya. Pria itu memakai jubah dengan lambang api merah di bagian bawahnya dan di bagian punggungnya tertulis 'Yondaime Hokage'. Pria itu mirip dengan Naruto, hanya saja lebih dewasa dan Naruto punya tiga garis halus di pipinya.

Minato melepaskan jubahnya dan disampirkannya di lengan istrinya. "Mana pahlawan kecil kita?"

"Itu, sedang menunggumu pulang," jawab Kushina.

"Tou-chan!" Naruto berteriak menyambut kepulangan ayahnya. Minato tersenyum lalu berjongkok sampai Naruto menghampiri dan memeluknya. Kemudian, Minato berdiri sambil menggendong Naruto.

"Hei, pahlawan kecil tou-chan..." kata Minato sambil menatap putranya.

"Tou-chan, tadi kaa-chan bilang kalau Nalu main kunai telus dimalahin tou-chan..." Naruto dengan cara bicaranya yang cadel merengek ke ayahnya.

Minato tertawa kecil."Asal jangan main terus dan menyusahkan kaa-chan, tou-chan nggak akan marah kok."

"Holee! Tou-chan baik deh!" Naruto tertawa kegirangan di pelukan sang ayahnya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Minato." Kushina yang baru saja menyimpan jubah Minato di kamarnya menghampiri kedua pria yang ia cintai.

Minato tertawa kecil."Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagi pula, apa salahnya membiarkan Naruto bermain kunai mainan? Tidak berbahaya kok. Dan lagi, bukannya kau sewaktu muda juga tidak kalah hyperaktif dengannya?"

Muka Kushina memerah. Memang benar kata suaminya. Sewaktu dia muda, dia sama aktifnya seperti Naruto. Tidak seperti Minato yang kalem. "Tapi... I-itu kan dulu..."

"Sama saja kan, dengan Naruto?" goda Minato. Naruto tertawa di gendongannya. Wajah Kushina semakin merah padam.

"Naru-chan, sekarang turun dari tou-chan. Tou-chan mau mandi dulu." Kushina menurunkan Naruto dari gendongan Mianto dan ganti ia yang menggendongnya.

"Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu."

**~0~ I want lil' bro/sis!~0~**

"Naru-chan, tadi katanya Naru-chan mau minta sesuatu pada tou-chan. Ayo bilang," kata Kushina seusai mereka makan malam.

Kening Minato berkerut. Ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos biru lengan pendek dan celana panjang biru tua. Tentu saja ikat kepalanya sudah dilepas terlebih dulu.

"Minta apa, Naru-chan?" tanya Minato.

Pria berperawakan ramping itu menunggu jawaban sang anak yang duduk di sampingnya. Istrinya juga ikut melihat Naruto dari seberang tempat duduk Naruto.

Naruto tampak bingung. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, bingung mau menyampaikan keinginannya atau tidak. Akhirnya, ia menatap sang ayah yang sedang meminum tehnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Nalu pingin punya adik..."

BRUUSSHHH!

Minato menyemburkan tehnya dan terbatuk-batuk. Begitu pula dengan Kushina, ia terbatuk-batuk mendengar permintaan sang anak. Rona merah mewarnai pipinya.

"Tou-chan sama kaa-chan kenapa? Tou-chan sama kaa-chan mau kan, kacih Nalu adik?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan memohon. Sepasang mata safirnya menanatap orang tuanya bergantian.

"Ehm... Naru-chan kenapa ingin punya adik?" tanya Minato sambil menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Naruto memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan memelas. "Nalu kecepian kalau di lumah. Nalu pingin punya teman di lumah..."

"Kalu begitu, Naru-chan bisa main sama teman Naru-chan di rumah, kan?" tanya Kushina tanpa menyadari adanya pandangan licik dari suaminya.

"Tapi Nalu pingin punya adik!" Mimik wajah Naruto berubah menjadi cemberut. Minato tertawa melihat putranya.

"Iya... Nanti kaa-chan dan tou-chan kasih Naru-chan adik..." Kalimat Minato terhenti karena wanita di sampingnya menendang kakinya. Minato meringis kesakitan.

"Holee! Kaa-chan sama tou-chan janji ya! Nalu tunggu!" Kushina mendesah pasrah. Anaknya sudah bersorak kegirangan setelah Minato berjanji akan memberi adik. Minato diam-diam tersenyum licik untuk rencananya memberikan Naruto adik.

"Iya, tou-chan janji... Sekarang, Naru-chan tidur dulu ya, tou-chan temani," kata Minato sambil mengangkat Naruto dari kursinya dan menggendong Naruto. Ia melirik pada Kushina, memberi tanda supaya sang istri menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dulu.

Minato menggendong Naruto ke kamarnya di dekat ruang makan. Mereka berdua masuk ke kamar itu dan Minato menidurkan Naruto.

Minato berbaring di dekat Naruto sambil menidurkan Naruto. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pantat anaknya. "Naru-chan sekarang tidur ya..."

Naruto tersenyum kecil sebelum memejamkan matanya. Sudah lama ayahnya tidak menidurkannya. Sesaat kemudian, bola mata safirnya terlihat lagi.

"Tou-chan..."

"Hn? Ada apa, Naru?" tanya Minato menatap sang anak bingung.

"Janji ya, kacih Nalu adik," pinta Naruto. Minato tertawa kecil.

"Iya. Sekarang kalau Naru-chan mau adik, Naru tidur dulu ya, bangunnya pagi," kata Minato.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Ia senang ayahnya mau menepati janji memberi adik padanya. Senyum licik menghiai wajah Minato melihat Naruto yang tertidur nyenyak. Ia menyentuh salah satu titik syaraf Naruto supaya bocah itu tidur semalaman.

**.**

**~0~ I want lil' bro/sis!~0~**

**.**

Kushina menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dengan langkah terkesan terburu-buru, ia berjalan menuju ke kamar putranya, memastikan Naruto sudah tidur ata belum. Langkah wanita itu terhenti ketika sepasang tangan yang hangat melingkari bahunya dari belakang. Ia sudah berada di ruang keluarga rumah itu. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

Kushina tahu pria di belakangnya menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Desah nafas pria di belakangnya menerpa rambut merahnya. Kepala pria yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya itu terletak di bahunya.

"Aku lapar, Kushina," kata Minato sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Kau sudah makan kan? Kenapa kau lapar lagi?" tanya Kushia.

Minato mendengus."Maksudku bukan itu, sayang... Hei, kau mau kuberi misi level S?"

"Apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Make me a baby..." Kushina merinding dengan jawaban Minato. Pria yang bergelar Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou itu mencium lehernya dengan mesra.

"Kau betul-betul mau mengabulkan permintaan Naruto?" Kushina berusaha menahan dirinya karena bibir Minato mulai menelusuri lehernya.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah lebih mengasyikan jika keluarga kita bertambah satu lagi? Perempuan?" tanya balik Minato sambil terus menciumi leher Kushina.

"Jangan bercanda. Kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya." Kushina berusaha mencari alasan menghindari keinginan Minato.

"Justru karena itu... Naruto sudah tidur dengan lelap... Aku juga tidak bercanda, Kushina. Aku serius," kata Minato. Tangannya merayap turun dari bahu istrinya.

Kushina hanya bisa merinding ketika tangan pria yang menjabat sebagai Hokage ke 4 itu meremas dadanya. Tangan wanita itu memegang tangan Minato di bahunya.

"Apa bayarannya?" tanya Kushina dengan nada menggoda.

"Huh... Kau tahu sendiri kan? Sekarang biarkan aku menyentuhmu..." Minato menarik Kushina ke sofa dan membiarkannya duduk di pangkuannya.

Tangan Minato bergerilya ke ikatan baju yang dikenakan Kushina. Dengan sekali tarik, terusan milik Kushina terjatuh ke lantai. Pemiliknya hanya mengenakan atasan berisleting putih. Kaki mulusnya terkespos.

"Mi-minato, kau tak bermaksud melakukannya di sini kan?" Kushina mulai gugup ketika Minato menelusuri tubuhnya dengan jemarinya.

"Kau belum pernah kan? Ayo kita coba. Nanti kalau kau kurang nyaman, kita pindahke kamar saja," kata Minato sambil menatap mata violet Kushina dengan lembut, namun disertai dengan seringai licik di wajahnya.

"Di kamar sa- mmppphhh!"

Minato mencium bibir mungil Kushina dengan lembut. Kushina mau tak mau membalas ciuman mesra Minato. Tangannya melingkar di leher Minato. Sementara pria di hadapannya memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menahan kepala Kushina dengan tangannya.

Lama-lama, ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu. Lidah Minato memanjakan Kushina dengan menyapu rongga mulutnya. Kushina menggigit lidah Minato, ia butuh mengambil nafas.

"Hah...hah...hah... Kau itu berniat membuatku sesak nafas atau apa?" tanya Kushina terengah-engah.

Minato tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya. Tangannya menarik turun risleting atasan Kushina sambil terlepas dan mengakibatkan Kushina hanya mengenakan pakaian dalamnya.

Tubuh Kushina direbahkannya di atas sofa yang nyaman. Minato sendiri berada di atas tubuhnya. Ia membelai lembut rambut wanita yang telah memberikannya satu anak. Tangannya merayap turun ke punggung Kushina dan melepaskan kaitan branya serta membiarkan sang pemilik melepas branya.

"Minato... Kau lama-lama jadi seperti senseimu yang mesum itu," komentar Kushina. Minato terkekeh.

"Sensei kan melihat banyak wanita mandi, sementara aku hanya melihat istriku telanjang. Itu hakku kan?" goda Minato membuat Kushina tersenyum geli.

Di onsen...

"Huatchiimm! Pasti ada yang sedang membicarakanku nih..."

Rupanya Jiraiya sedang mengintip permandian wanita. Tak disangka, suara bersinnya membuat para wanita sadar mereka sedang diintip. Tak lama, gayung-gayung berterbangan keluar tempat permandian.

"Sial! Ketahuan! Baru kali ini aku ketahuan mengintip! Biasanya gara-gara Minato aku ketahuan! Baru kali ini tidak ada Minato aku ketahuan!" Jiraiya berlari menghindari serangan gayung-gayung itu. Poor Jiraiya...

Kembali ke ruang keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki

"Dasar kau- aah~..." Desahan terlontar dari bibir Kushina. Minato mencium lehernya dan membuat kissmark di sana.

Tak hanya sampai situ, tangan Minato meremas dada Kushina yang tidak tertutupi kain. Sesekali ia memelintir putingnya dengan keras, membuat Kushina mendesah lagi.

"Aakkh..." Tangan Kushina meremas rambut Minato dengan gemas, membuat pria itu semakin ganas menyerangnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan di mana mereka berada, tangan Minato merayap turun menuju daerah yang menjadi haknya. Daerah yang masih tertutupi kain itu membuat Minato semakin ingin menyerang Kushina.

Segera, ia melepas kain terakhir yang menutupi tubuh Kushina itu. Kushina tidak malu saat Minato melucutinya, karena ia dan Minato sudah berkali-kali melakukannya. Sekarang tubuh Kushina benar-benar polos tanpa ada yang menutupi. Rambut merahnya tergerai di punggungnya.

Minato membelai lembut daerah itu. Tangannya mengusap-usap permukaan lorong milik istrinya yang sudah agak basah.

"Nggh... Aah, Minato... La-lakukan..." pinta Kushina. Hasrat yang terpendam dalam dirinya mulai menggebu-gebu tatkala Minato meremas dadanya semakin keras dan mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lorongnya.

"Aakkhhh... Aaah... Uh..." Desahan Kushina semakin lama semakin membuat Minato menjadi beringas. Ia memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus ke dalam lorong Kushina dan memaju mundurkannya dengan cepat. Tubuh Kushina menggeliat-geliat tidak karuan.

"Minato, a-aku mau... Minato, ce-cepaatt," pinta Kushina. Ia merasakan sesuatu mau keluar dari tubuhnya akibat perlakuan Minato. Minato diam saja. Ia bukannya tidak mendengarkan sang istri, tapi ia ingin menggoda istrinya dulu.

"MINATOO~!" jerit Kushina. Cairannya keluar membasahi jari-jari Minato.

"Hh...Hh... Di kamar saja..." Minato tersenyum mendengar permintaan istrinya. Bila sudah terbawa permainan, ia akan meminta lebih.

**.**

**~0~ I want lil' bro/sis!~0~**

**.**

Minato merebahkan tubuh Kushina di atas ranjang mereka. Ia mundur dan duduk di depan Kushina yang terbaring. Rambut Kushina seakan menjadi alasnya. Tubuh polosnya terekspos keindahannya.

Tanpa ijin Kushina, ia mulai melumat dada Kushina, membuat wanita itu mengerang tertahan. Tak lupa, ia menggigit dan mengulum putingnya dengan penuh nafsu yang bergelora.

"Aaahh...Aaaahhh..." Desahan Kushina terdengar merdu di telinganya, membuat instingnya semakin tajam. Ia menurunkan wajahnya sampai di bagian permukaan lorong Kushina.

Minato menjilati permukaan lorong Kushina dengan kemampuan yang entah sejak kapan ia pelajari. Kushina menggeliat-geliat nikmat tak karuan. Nafas hangat Minato menerpa bagian rawan miliknya.

"Aakkkhhh!" Kushina mengerang dan menjerit ketika Minato menikmati lorongnya dengan cara memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam. Lidahnya bermain-main dengan lihai di dalamnya.

"Uh... Aah... Teruss~... Mmmhhh..." Desahan Kushina semakin menjadi-jadi. Lidah Minato semakin liar. Tak hanya itu, Minato menggigit dan menghisap klitoris Kushina. Tangan Kushina menahan kepala Minato di depan lorongnya sementara kakinya menaiki bahu kekar suaminya itu.

"Aah, a-aku mau ke-keluar..." desah Kushina lagi. Minato tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap bermain liar dan ganas. Tangannya menahan paha Kushina yang meronta-ronta nikmat supaya tidak mengenai kepalanya.

"MINATOO!" jerit Kushina. Cairannya langsung ditelan habis oleh Minato sampai tak tersisa.

"Yah, padahal aku baru saja menggantinya tadi..." Kushina berdecak. Sekarang ranjang itu sudah berantakan. Seprainya kusut akibat perilaku suami istri itu.

Minato tertawa mendengar keluhan istrinya. Ia mengelus rambut merahnya. "O ya, kau bisa pakai rasenganku untuk mengeringkan dengan cepat kalau kau mau."

"Itu akan membuat pekerjaanku bertambah karena rasenganmu akan membuat semua cucian terbawa angin," jawab Kushina sambil tertawa mendengar candaan suaminya.

"Lanjut." Tanpa izin dari Kushina, Minato menciumnya.

"Nngghh..." Kushina sudah terbawa lagi. Ia meremas rambut Minato, memintanya segera melakukannya. Wanita itu sudah terbawa oleh gairahnya.

Minato yang mengerti membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan segera mempersiapkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang. Setelah memperbaiki posisi, ia melesakkannya masuk ke dalam lorong Kushina secepat hiraishin no jutsunya.

"AAAKKKHHH!" Desahan Kushina semakin keras saat lorongnya dimasuki benda milik suaminya. Tubuhnya terhentak keras.

Sesuai gelarnya, Minato langsung memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Ia merasakan kejantanannya dijepit dengan kencang oleh otot di daerah kewanitaan istrinya itu. Padahal Kushina sudah pernah melahirkan, tapi otot lorongnya tetap kencang. Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukannya, tetapi rasanya tidak berubah.

"Heh, ototmu masih kencang ya..." Minato menggoda Kushina. Kushina terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"Supaya kau puas, Hokage-sama, ngghh~..." Kushina mendesah menggoda sang suami. Minato menatap tajam ke arah Kushina.

"Awas kalau kau berani menggoda laki-laki lain," ancam Minato.

"Ah~, tidak akan, baka... Mmhh~," jawab Kushina sambil mendesah. Suaminya memang terlalu over terhadapnya. Memangnya siapa lagi pria yang berani menggodanya selain Minato? Lagi pula, pria berambut kuning itu seharusnya sudah tahu sifat Kushina.

Minato membalikkan badan Kushina. Kushina kini bertumpu pada telapak tangannya dan kaki bagian bawahnya. Minato memegang pinggul Kushina dengan erat. Ia menghela nafas, lalu menghentakkan kejantanannya dan memaju mundurkan dengan cepat.

"Akhh! Aah! Aah! Mi-minato, cepaatthh!" Kushina setengah menjerit meminta pada Minato.

Minato tidak mempercepat gerakannya. Ia malah meremas dada Kushina yang sudah mengeras. "Aku tidak dengar. Memohonlah padaku."

Kushina mendengus sebal. Inilah yang menyebabkan ia sedikit malas, Minato selalu menggodanya bila ia meminta lebih. Dengan mata yang berkedip terus karena tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang diberikan Minato, Kushina akhirnya mendesah,"Ku-kumohon.. Aah... Suamiku sa-aah~ sayang... Le-lbih cepatthhh... Ngghh..."

Minato menyeringai mendengarkan wanita yang sedang disetubuhinya itu memohon. Ia menghentakkan kejantanannya dan menggerakkannya dengan lebih cepat. Kushina menjerit-jerit. Pinggulnya bergerak mengikuti irama permainan Minato.

"Akkhhh! Mi-minato, te-terussshh! Aaahhh~, uhh..." Desahan demi desahan terlontar dari bibir Kushina. Terkadang ia menjerit nikmat.

"Ughh.. Ngghh..." Desahan tertahan juga terlontar dari Minato. Ia merasakan kenikmatan saat dinding lorong istrinya menjepit kejantanannya dengan kencang dan membuatnya semakin ingin merasakan lebih dengan mempercepat gerakannya.

"A-aku mau keluar~" Kushina merasakan ia akan mencapai klimaks lagi. tubuhnya mulai mengejang dan bergetar hebat.

Minato juga merasakan jepitan pada kejantanannya semakin keras dan otot lorong yang menjepitnya menegang. Sebagai seorang jenius, ia tahu ini saat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkannya.

"MINAATOO~" jerit Kushina dengan nada yang melengking tinggi.

"Kushina! Ah!" Minato mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya dalam jumlah yang banyak ke dalam rahim Kushina.

"Hh... Ah..." Kushina merasakan kehangatan dari cairan Minato memasuki rahimnya. Ia segera ambruk karena lelah.

Minato menarik kejantanannya dan berbaring di sisi Kushina. Tangannya menarik wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala wanitanya.

"Apa kata orang jika mereka tahu Hokage mereka bersifat seperti ini, Minato?" tanya Kushina. Ia juga memeluk erat Minato.

Minato terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Hanya kau yang tahu, bukan? Karena kau satu-satunya wanita yang kuhamili. Kalau kubilang tidur bersama kau juga bukan yang pertama."

Kushina langsung menunjukkan mimik wajah cemberut. Minato tertawa melihatnya. Ia mengelus-elus rambut merah Kushina dengan lembut. "Tentu saja sewaktu aku masih bayi aku tidur dengan ibuku, baka. Seperti kita tidur bersama Naruto."

"Hm..."

"Kushina, kau yakin ini sudah cukup untuk mengabulkan permintaan Naruto?" tanya Minato. Kushina menatap pada pria berambut kuning jabrik itu.

"Entahlah..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo lagi supaya kita bisa mengabulkan keinginan Naruto!" Minato menyeringai lebar sambil menindih tubuh Kushina lagi.

"Jangan bilang kau..." Kushina menatap curiga pada Minato. Pria itu hanya nyengir.

"Aku belum puas."

**.**

**~0~ I want lil' bro/sis!~0~**

**.**

Paginya... Burung-burung berkicau dengan indah. Namun, pagi itu keributan telah terjadi di kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki. Pagi itu, sang ibu sudah berteriak-teriak kalang kabut membangunkan suaminya.

"Minato! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Kau harus kerja!" teriak Kushina sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan suaminya.

"Nghh, sebentar lagi, yaa," rajuk Minato dengan nada manja.

Kushina menghela nafas. Sifat malas suaminya mulai lagi. "Naruto! Sini!" teriaknya memanggil sang anak.

Naruto kecil segera masuk ke kamar orang tuanya. Ia sudah dibangunkan Kushina lebih dulu. Dengan langkah kecilnya yang berbunyi keras, ia menghampiri ibunya.

"Ada apa, kaa-chan?" tanyanya riang. Kushina menggendong anak berambut kuning jabrik itu dan memangkunya.

"Naru bantu kaa-chan membangunkan tou-chan ya?" tanya Kushina.

Naruto nyengir lebar mendengar permintaan ibunya."Baik, kaa-chan!"

Kushina meletakkan Naruto di sebelah suaminya. Hanya dengan mengikuti instingnya, Naruto membangunkan Minato.

"Tou-chan, bangun dong!" Naruto mengguncang tubuh Minato.

"Sebentar ya, Naru-chan. Tou-chan capek..." Lagi-lagi Minato mengelak. Kushina mendengus sebal.

"Tou-chan katanya janji ngasih Nalu adik.. Mana?" tanya Naruto.

Spontan Minato terbangun mendengar pertanyaan putranya. Ia terbatuk-batuk. Kushina terkikik geli melihat suaminya gelagapan.

"Naru-chan, tou-chan dan kaa-chan tidak mungkin memberimu adik hanya dengan waktu semalam. Naru-chan lahirnya juga susah. Kaa-chan harus hamil dulu, selama 9 bulan. Perut kaa-chan jadi besar karena dulu Naru-chan di perut kaa-chan waktu kaa-chan hamil Naru-chan. Setelah 9 bulan, Naru-chan keluar," jelas Kushina sambil mengusap lembut kepala Naruto dan memeluknya.

Minato tertawa mendengar penjelasan istrinya."Iya, jadi Naru-chan harus sabar kalau mau adik."

Naruto memasang mimik muka cemberut."Kalau gitu, Nalu halus nunggu 9 bulan sampai adik Nalu kelual dali pelut kaa-chan?"

"Ya, mungkin. Naru-chan sabar ya, nanti kaa-chan dan tou-chan pasti kasih Naru-chan adik," jawab Kushina.

"Eh, kalau gitu cala bikin kaa-chan hamil gimana, tou-chan?"

GLEK!

OWARI

Omake

Taman Konoha...

"Cacuke!" panggil Naruto riang.

Naruto dan Kushina sedang berjalan-jalan ke taman. Ia berlari menuju ke tengah taman, menghampiri ibu dan anak yang berambut hitam kebiruan.

"Hn?" Sang anak yang berambut mirip pantat ayam itu menengok ke arah Naruto. Naruto berlari ke arahnya.

"Cacukee! Main yuk!" ajak Naruto riang. Ibunya segera menghampirinya.

"Naru-chan, Sasuke sudah mau pulang tuh, jangan diajak main," tegur Kushina sambil mengelus rambut jabrik putranya. Mimik wajah Naruto berubah menjadi cemberut.

Mikoto, sang ibu berambut hitam kebiruan itu tersenyum."Tidak apa-apa kok, Kushina. Sasuke baru saja di sini."

"Kaa-chan, Nalu boleh ya, main cama cacuke?" tanya Naruto. Matanya berbinar-binar mengharap jawaban dari ibunya.

Kushina menghela nafas melihat putranya."Iya, kau boleh bermain dengan Sasuke. Tapi hati-hati ya."

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban ibunya."Holee! kaa-chan baik deh! Ayo, Cacuke!"

Sasuke Uchiha, nama bocah itu tertawa kemudian bermain dengan Naruto. Mereka bermain kejar-kejaran. Ibu mereka hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah anak mereka. Mikoto dan Kushina pun duduk di taman dan melihat anak mereka berlarian ke sana kemari. Mikoto menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat ke arah leher Kushina yang penuh bercak merah.

"Kushina, itu bekas apa di lehermu?" tanya Mikoto.

Kushina gelagapan. Semburat merah tipis muncul di wajahnya."Err, semalam banyak nyamuk di rumah kami."

Mikoto hanya ber'oh' ria mendengar jawaban wanita yang semasa kecilnya dipanggil 'tomat' itu. Ia dan Kushina kembali memperhatikan anak mereka yang tengah berlarian di taman. Terkadang, Sasuke yang mengejar Naruto dan sebalknya.

"Ah, nalu, cacuke capek. Istilahat dulu ya..." Sasuke memegangi lututnya karena capai. Ia segera duduk di rerumputan hijau.

Naruto menghampirinya dan ikut duduk di samping Sasuke dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kemudian, ia seperti teringat sesuatu dan langsung berceloteh. "Cacuke, kemalin Nalu minta ke kaa-chan dan tou-chan Nalu adik lho!"

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis Kushina mendengar pernyataan anaknya. Mikoto memmpertajam pendengarannya akan percakapan Sasuke dan naruto.

"Benalkah, Nalu? Wah, Nalu aciikk ya, mau punya adik," komentar Sasuke dengan riang. Naruto tertawa mendengarnya.

"Iya, tlus tou-chan janji ke Nalu mau ngacih Nalu adik. Katanya kaa-chan halus hamil dulu. Tapi waktu Nalu tanya cala bikin kaa-chan hamil, tou-chan kok nggak jawab Nalu ya?"

Naruto meletakkan satu jarinya di pelipisnya, seakan berpikir. Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan matanya, berpikir."Nanti aku tanya cama kaa-chanku! Kalau udah tau, nanti Nalu kukacih tau!"

Usulan Sasuke membuat Naruto nyengir."Wah, idemu bagus, Cacuke!"

Mikoto melirik ke Kushina yang duduk di sampingnya. Keringat sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Tambahan semburat merah yang muncul di pipi Kushina. Mikoto semakin curiga ketika Kushina seperti menutupi lehernya.

"Ooh, begitu. Jadi kau dan Hokage-sama..."

"Diam!" potong Kushina.

OWARI

Fiuhhh... Selesai juga... Ini udah diedit supaya tidak terlalu vulgar. Hah...

Review pleasee! Flame juga silahkan!

Meiko Namikaze


	2. Just For Love

Just for Love

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: M! Di bawah umur jangan baca!

Genre: Romance, Family

Pair: MinaKushi

Warning: AU, gaje, OOC, lemon

* * *

Ini dulu sempat Meiko buat, tapi dihapus saking jelek dan vulgarnya. Jadi, sekarang nikmati aja sekuel dari My Teacher My Husband chapter 8 ini.

Saya ganti judul I want lil' brosis jadi Sekuel untuk sekuel-sekuel rate M dari fic saya, supaya tak perlu banyak fic. Ini chapter 2nya.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Enjoy it, guys!

* * *

Apakah arti dari pernikahan yang terjadi tanpa cinta?

Pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala seorang Kushina Uzumaki. Gadis berusia 18 tahun yang tengah berada dalam sebuah labirin bernama "pernikahan". Terjebak dalam ikatan pernikahan bersama sang guru, Minato Namikaze.

Bukan atas dasar cinta. Hanya karena wasiat dari orang tua Kushina. Gadis itu menikah dalam usianya yang masih sangat muda. Tak terbayang dalam pikirannya hidup bersama seorang Minato Namikaze.

Tidur satu ranjang layaknya suami istri biasa. Setiap pagi bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan, lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Namun, mereka tak pernah bermesraan layaknya suami istri biasa. Tidur bersama, hal yang sangat mereka hindarkan dari kehidupan mereka.

Namun, ketika cinta datang, semua menjadi hal baru. Gemuruh perasaan di dalam dada yang amat menyiksa. Mencintai seseorang yang sudah menjadi suaminya. Mencintainya setulus hati. Namun, entah bertepuk sebelah tangan ataukah gayung akan bersambut.

"Maafkan aku, Minato. Aku mencintaimu."

Ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir sang gadis jelita. Kakinya berdiri, ingin meninggalkan sang suami yang tertunduk. Rambut merahnya berantakan. Sebuah gaun tidur pink membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti. Pemuda yang berstatuskan suaminya memeluknya dari belakang. Menghentikan apa yang ia ingin lakukan. Desahan nafas pemuda itu meniup telinganya.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kushina." Pemuda itu mempererat pelukannya. Bahagia, amat bahagia. Cintanya pada sang gadis terbalas. Perasaannya meluap-luap.

"Minato..." Kushina berbalik menatap Minato. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata Minato. Ia menyentuh pipi Minato. Pemuda itu menatap hangat pada sang istri, pemilih hatinya. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menekan bibir sang istri dengan lembut. Saling memeluk.

Setetes air mata kebahagiaan jatuh mengalir di pipi pucat Kushina. Perasaannya terbalas. Pada pemuda yang 4 tahun lebih tua darinya. Ia sangat bahagia. Tak ingin melepas sang pemuda.

Minato mengakhirinya. Tersenyum, menatap Kushina dengan lembut. "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru too, Minato." Mereka kembali saling mendekap. Membiarkan rasa mereka bercampur. Merasakan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan masing-masing. Melepaskan kerinduan yang sangat dalam.

"Ah, aku mau mandi dulu. Tunggulah," ujar Minato sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya," sahut Kushina. Minato hanya tersenyum. Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dari penat.

Kushina terdiam. Bingung tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ia sudah menyatakannya. Tak ada penyesalan. Perasaannya disambut. Minato mencintainya. Pemuda itu mencintainya.

Hanya saja, mereka adalah suami istri. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Minato. Kushina berpikir. Nalurinya sebagai wanita mengatakan, pemuda itu pasti ingin memilikinya seutuhnya. Bersatu dengannya, sebagai suami istri yang sah.

'Ah! Jangan pikir yang tidak-tidak!' Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir jauh-jauh opsi tak masuk akal itu.

Namun, ia salah.

"Kushina," panggil Minato. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri Kushina yang tidur-tiduran. Ia juga meletakkan tubuhnya di dekat Kushina.

"Apa?" tanya Kushina menatap Minato.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu," ujar Minato berbisik di telinga Kushina. Sontak wajah Kushina memerah.

Apa yang dipikirkannya benar. Pemuda itu ingin bersama dirinya, bersatu dan memilikinya.

"A-apa? A-aku masih 18 tahun," jawab Kushina terbata.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudahlah, aku tidak mau memaksa," jawab Minato.

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya..." Kushina menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia menatap Minato. Bukannya ia tak ingin bersama Minato, tapi...

"Apa?" tanya Minato.

"Malu," jawab Kushina. Wajahnya semerah tomat. Ia malu, memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada sang suami. Ia belum siap untuk ini.

Minato tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kuanggap mau," ujar Minato.

"Mak-maksudmu –mmpphh-!"

Terlambat bagi Kushina untuk menghindar. Minato menciumnya, merengkuh dirinya. Akhirnya, Kushina menyerah. Perlahan, ia membalas Minato. Mengerang tertahan ketika Minato menginvasi seluruh isi mulutnya. Saliva mereka bercampur aduk. Menghabiskan persediaan oksigen.

Minato menghentikan serangannya sejenak. Melihat wajah Kushina yang bersemu merah. Menatap dalam dengan penuh kasih sayang pada paras sang gadis yang akan jadi miliknya.

Perlahan, ia membalik tubuh gadis itu, membuatnya berbaring menyamping dan membelakanginya. Kushina bertanya dalam hati, apa yang dilakukan Minato padanya.

"Mi-Minato, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kushina khawatir.

Tak ada respon dari bibir Minato. Pemuda itu hanya mengecup leher Kushina dan menggigitnya sedikit, memberikan tanda bahwa Kushina adalah miliknya seorang. Tangannya bergerak perlahan, menyingkap gaun tidur milik Kushina.

Wajah Kushina semakin memerah ketika tangan Minato mulai merayap naik. Dari kaki, semakin naik dengan perlahan ke atas. Kulitnya bergesekan dengan permukaan kulit Kushina. Membuat sensasi geli bagi Kushina.

Tangan Minato semakin naik, menuju bagian indah bagi wanita. Kushina tak dapat menghentikan tangan suaminya yang menyentuh permukaan tubuhnya. Menggigit bibirnya, menahan erangan karena kecupan Minato di lehernya.

"Ah-Ahn..." Rintihan mulai terdengar dari bibir Kushina. Minato mulai meremas dada kanannya. Memberikan sensai baru bagi Kushina. Wajah Kushina semakin merah saat menyadari tangan Minato yang satu mulai menurunkan gaun tidur yang sedang dipakainya.

"Mi-Minato..." Wajah Kushina semakin merah. Ia sangat malu, berpakaian sangat minim di depan Minato.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Minato.

"A-aku malu, bodoh..." jawab Kushina. Ia sudah tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya.

Minato tersenyum. Tangannya dengan gesit melucuti pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Kushina, sampai gadis itu tak memakai apa pun lagi. Mata safirnya menelusuri tubuh Kushina, mulai dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Minato..." Kushina membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Minato. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, membuatnya semakin manis. Ia sangat malu, mempertunjukan tubuhnya di hadapan seorang pria.

"Kau sangat cantik, Kushina..." Minato memagut, mengklaim bibir sang gadis yang akan menjadi wanitanya. Kushina membalasnya, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Minato.

Minato menindih tubuh Kushina. Kedua tangannya beraksi lagi, meremas dada Kushina. Dimainkannya tonjolan dada Kushina dengan jemarinya. Kushina mengerang dan merintih, walau tertahan karena Minato masih menciumnya.

Ia sudah tak berdaya lagi untuk menolak Minato. Euforia sudah mengacaukan otaknya. Hanya ada Minato yang ada dalam otaknya. Suaminya, orang yang sangat dicintainya. Meracuni seluruh tubuhnya sampai tak bisa bergerak untuk menolaknya.

"A-ah...Mi-Minato..."

Sang Namikaze tersenyum lembut pada Kushina. Menatap gadis itu penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Pemilik dari hatinya. Kesungguhannya mencintai gadis itu, ingin memilikinya dan membuatnya bahagia.

Minato menyusupkan jemarinya di selangkangan Kushina. Memainkan klitorisnya, membuat Kushina mengerang.

"A-akh..." Kushina meringis menahan sakit saat Minato memasukkan jemarinya. Dipeluknya leher Minato dengan erat.

Jemari Minato mulai bergerak di dalam kewanitaan sang istri. Menyengat seluruh syaraf Kushina. Digerakkannya maju dan mundur, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa sakit yang dialami Kushina.

Kushina menjerit keras ketika ia sampai pada puncaknya. Ia mencoba menarik nafasnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih keras lagi. Pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal seperti ini, namun membuatnya merasa kewarasannya diserang oleh rasa.

"Tak adil, Minato," gumam Kushina saat Minato mengakhiri gerakan jari-jarinya. Minato menatap heran pada Kushina.

"Kau masih berpakaian," kata Kushina. "Tak adil sekali, bodoh."

Minato hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kushina. Dibukanya kaos hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya, disusul pakaian lain yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Wajah Kushina sangat merah. Walau ia berkata seperti tadi, tapi tak terbayang bagaimana tubuh suaminya. Dadanya bidang, otot-otot di perutnya membuat lekukan _six pack_. Ia menelan ludahnya, menahan dirinya supaya tak bicara aneh-aneh.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Bukannya kau sudah pernah melihatku sebelumnya?" goda Minato sambil mengelus pipi Kushina.

Kushina terdiam. Ia sangat malu. Sebagai seorang gadis baik-baik, ia tak akan pernah menyangka kini ia di hadapan suaminya, tak ada yang melekat di tubuh mereka.

"Baka... Ah!" Kushina memekik. Minato mengecup dadanya. Kedua tangannya memegang tangan Kushina dengan erat.

Kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan, gigitan dan jilatan. Kushina semakin tak dapat menahan dirinya, ia benar-benar tidak tahan akan sensasi yang diberikan oleh Minato.

Cinta adalah memberi. Kedua insan itu tahu akan hal itu. Jiwa dan raga pun akan diserahkan. Demi cinta. Demi memberi kebahagiaan satu sama lain. Kushina memberikan dirinya, hanya untuk Minato. Hanya untuk orang yang dicintai. Rela bila kehormatannya direnggut, namun hanya untuk Minato.

Bahagia, karena membahagiakan orang yang dicintainya. Minato tahu apa itu. Demi Kushina, ia menahan nafsunya selama dua bulan. Supaya gadis itu nyaman, ia memperlakukannya dengan lembut, tidak mengikuti nafsunya.

Hasrat untuk saling mencintai, memiliki. Bukan atas dasar nafsu belaka. Kushina tahu akan hal itu. Dalam benaknya, ia merasa sangat bahagia. Memiliki suami yang mencintainya. Air mata kebahagiaan turun dari pelupuk matanya, disela rintihan dan erangannya.

Kecupan Minato semakin lama semakin turun. Ia ingin membahagiakan istrinya, membuat gadis yang sudah dua bulan dinikahinya itu bahagia. Dalam benaknya, terpatri sebuah prasasti hati. Ia akan membahagiakan istrinya. Semuanya, apa pun caranya.

Minato berhenti tepat di depan kewanitaan Kushina. Dinaikkannya paha Kushina ke atas bahunya. Kushina terdiam, hanya pasrah terhadap apa yang dilakukan oleh Minato. Tak bergeming. Membiarkan suaminya menyentuh tiap bagain tubuhnya, tiap area sensitifnya.

"Ahh...Uh...Minato..." Minato mengulum kewanitaan Kushina. Disusupkannya lidahnya ke dalam kewanitaan Kushina, membuat gadis itu merintih-rintih dan mendesah keras. Merasakan kenimatan yang menghantam dirinya. Terlebih, Minato menggigit dan menghisap klitorisnya.

"Mina...Minato... MINATO!" jeritnya keras, mencapai puncaknya kembali. Nafasnya memburu, wajahnya merona merah karena darahnya mengalir deras di pembuluh darah wajahnya. Sementara sang suami menenggak habis seluruh cairannya.

Minato tersenyum lembut pada Kushina. "Kau siap? Aku tak akan memulainya bila kau tak siap," katanya sambil mengecup dahi Kushina, merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Jantung mereka bersahut-sahutan. Menyerukan rasa cinta mereka. Tubuh mereka panas, terbakar oleh api kasmaran yang tengah melanda batin mereka. Kushina tersenyum.

"Aku siap. Lakukanlah," katanya sembari mengelus pipi Minato. Tak boleh ada kata takut. Demi cintanya.

'Aku harus. Demi Minato,' batin gadis itu.

Minato menindih tubuh Kushina. Ia memagut bibir Kushina, membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman. Kushina mengalungkan tangannya di leher Minato. Tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Minato.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Minato mendorong dirinya masuk dalam Kushina. Kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dan mengeras berusaha menembus selaput tipis yang menghalanginya dan Kushina untuk bersatu.

"Ummkkhh..." Kushina menitikkan air matanya, merasa kesakitan yang luar biasa di kewanitaannya yang hampir berhasil ditembus Minato. Ia merintih dalam ciuman suaminya.

Tahu akan apa yang dirasakan Kushina, Minato menginvasi seluruh isi mulut Kushina dan membelai punggungnya, berusaha membantunya menghilangkan rasa sakit.

Tak lama, Kushina mulai tenang. Setelah yakin Kushina sudah tidak apa-apa, Minato menembus selaput yang memisahkan mereka dan memasukkan dirinya sepenuhnya dalam Kushina, bersatu dengan istrinya.

Bersatu. Bukan lagi dua individu, namun satu dalam cinta.

"Tahanlah sedikit," kata Minato setelah melepas ciumannya. Kushina mengangguk. Ia masih menahan sakit.

Cairan merah pekat yang keluar menandakan bahwa Kushina kini milik Minato. Seutuhnya, tak boleh dibagi pada orang lain. Hanya untuk Minato saja.

Perlahan, Minato memaju-mundurkan dirinya. Berharap dapat menghilangkan kesakitan Kushina dan mengenai titik sensitif Kushina.

"Uhm...Aaahh..." Rintihan kesakitan itu berubah menjadi desahan-desahan. Rasa sakit itu perlahan hilang, tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat. Dibenamkannya kukunya di punggung Minato, mencakar-cakar menyalurkan kenikmatan.

"Minato... Aahh...Cepat..." desahnya tak karuan.

Minato menyanggupi permintaan sang istri, ia menghunus semakin cepat dan keras. Dinding sempit Kushina telah menjepitnya dengan kencang, menyengat seluruh syaraf tubuhnya akan rasa nikmat.

Tak ayal lagi, diserangnya dada Kushina. Ciuman, gigitan dan jilatan ia lakukan. Membuat wanita itu merasakan kenikmatan yanga hanya diberikan Minato padanya. Desahannya berubah menjadi pekikan dan jeritan.

"Ugh...Ggghh..." Minato meredam desahannya di dada Kushina. Kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh Kushina, menyalurkan kehangatan pada wanita yang dicintainya itu.

Kushina kembali sampai pada puncaknya. Ia menjerit keras. Dindingnya mengencang, menjepit Minato dengan keras. Namun, Minato tak mengakhiri aksinya. Ia belum sampai pada puncaknya sendiri.

Kushina kembali mendesah, merasakan kenikmatan yang menyerang seluruh tubuhnya. Meremas rambut Minato. Semakin menggila, merasakan Minato yang makin agresif menyerangnya, menciumi dan meremas dadanya, memainkan tonjolan dadanya dengan lidah dan jemarinya.

"Minato... Aaah...Uuhh... Aaahh...Lebih..." Nalar Kushina sudah kacau. Hanya ada cinta untuk Minato yang membuatnya seperti ini. Membiarkan pria itu menikmati tubuhnya.

Hunusan Minato makin cepat, pria itu menyadari dirinya akan klimaks. Remasannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tubuhnya sudah ingin mencapai puncaknya. Dan akhirnya, ia melancarkan serangan akhirnya.

"Kushina... Aahh!" geramnya. Ia memeluk tubuh Kushina dengan erat.

"MINATO!" jerit Kushina. Ia membalas pelukan Minato. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa hangat. Rahimnya terisi oleh cairan Minato yang menyembur ke dalamnya.

Bahagia.

Ya, itulah yang dirasakan oleh mereka berdua. Mereka satu, dalam ikatan cinta kasih. Tak mungkin terpisahkan, karena mereka adalah satu. Rona bahagia terpancar di wajah keduanya.

"Kushina... Maaf... Aku tidak menepati janji," ucap Minato.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bahagia, Minato..." jawab Kushina.

"Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu," ujar Minato sembari mengecup puncak kepala Kushina.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..." Kushina membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Minato. Ia sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri, bodoh. Dua bulan ini aku harus menahan diriku supaya tidak menyerangmu," kata Minato. Kushina menatapnya. Mata violetnya beradu pandang dengan safir cerah Minato.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menyerangku?" tanya Kushina.

Minato tersenyum. "Itu namanya aku memperkosamu, bodoh. Aku hanya ingin tidur denganmu karena kita saling mencintai. Bukan karena nafsu atau keinginan satu pihak."

"Terima kasih, Minato."

"Jangan berikan dirimu untuk laki-laki lain, kau hanya boleh berpakaian minim dan tidur denganku. Kau hanya milikku, dan aku milikmu. Jangan menggoda laki-laki lain, dan jangan pernah memberi tubuhmu untuk orang lain yang memperlakukanmu dengan cara tidak sopan," ujar Minato.

Kushina tertawa. "Kau cemburuan juga ya. Aku tidak akan mau, bodoh. _Just for you, i will give you anything._"

"_And just for love, i do this to you_," sambung Minato.

Mereka tersenyum bahagia. Ya, karena mereka saling mencintai. Bukan karena nafsu atau paksaan. Hanyalah cinta, dan cinta yang saling memberi di antara mereka.

OWARI

* * *

A/N: Dapatkah kalian menemukan nilai moral dalam fic ini?

Sebagai gadis, kita hanya boleh memberikan kegadisan kita jika sudah menikah, hanya untuk suami. Jangan pernah menyerahkan diri untuk pria lain, karena tandanya tidak menghormati.

Cinta itu memberi.

Itu saja,

For the last...

REVIEW PLEASE!

Kim D. Meiko


End file.
